The Game
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Aido invites everyone to play a game one night.. "We are going to play a little game. I'm fed up of nothing going on with you guys so I'm going to encourage you!" He pointed to the closet, "This is our game." VK boys X OC
1. The Game Intro

Here is a kind of story that if think there should be more of :) enjoy it! R&R

* * *

><p><span>The Game<span>

I had been invited to the games room tonight, I had no idea what I was letting myself into, I didn't know what we were going to play exactly but everyone seemed to be going.

In the room everyone was vampires, no humans all night class. Everyone was gossiping about Aido's plan, no one knew what was going on and Yuki sat next to me with a worried expression.

"I'm seriously worried about this. I mean its _Aido_." She whispered.

"I agree." I pulled a worried face too.

Takuma and Shiki had finally arrived, everyone was now here. Aido staged himself in front of everyone.

"We are going to play a little game. I'm fed up of nothing going on with people so I'm going to encourage you lot!" He pointed to the closet, "This is our game."

"Oh, no." Yuki gasped.

"Um, Aido. You sure?" Shiki murmured.

"I think it will be fun." Takuma smiled.

Kain lounged around and shrugged, "Whatever."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at first but his face softened and he relaxed.

Aido had a big smirk on his face and pointed to me.

"Now you have to choose a paper." He shoved a hat in front of me.

"Why me?" I squealed.

"Because I said so." He snapped.

"Geez, ok." I closed my eyes and picked a paper, unfolding it I read out the name.

* * *

><p>Now go choose your name or take a random click with your eyes closed!<p> 


	2. Kain

Kain

"Kain?"

He looked up and sighed, "Really?"

My heart sank. "Really."

We walked in the closet and they locked the door behind us.

"You got ten!" Aido shouted.

Well this is going to be fun. I rolled my eyes.

Lips suddenly pressed hard against mine and arms held me close. I was shocked.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." He huskily said as he stopped for a minute before returning to my lips. I had to admit, he was a great kisser.

Ok, so this was kind of the game, so I went along with it.

"Your lips are softer then I imagined." He whispered.

"You imagined?" I asked shocked, looking up at his face.

"I always imagine."

My shirt was undone and he was feeling every inch of my skin, I was letting him.

"I can't believe it, I finally have you."

I looked at him surprised, "Have me?"

"Wasn't it obvious? I hung around you and Ruka for so long."

"I thought you like Ruka."

He smiled and kissed me, "I like you."

I found myself smiling back.

"Good." I giggled and we continued kissing again, his hands tracing the hem of my skirt, he mischievously smiled and groaned a little. My heart was beating fast and I tried to catch my breath, Kain was licking my neck and found a sensitive spot, I gasped with pleasure. He chuckled lightly and licked the spot over again.

Kain stopped when he heard footsteps getting close.

I did up my shirt and straightened myself out, the door opened and Kain suddenly took my hand and led me out, everyone gasped or giggled and he sat me down next to him, never letting go of my hand.


	3. Aido

"Aido?"

He smiled and raised his arm in the air.

"Yes!"

I rolled my eyes, oh no. we went in the closet and it was locked behind us.

"Ok, be prepared for the best ten minutes of your life." He smirked.

"You are so big-headed." I frowned.

Aido was cute, I like him a lot but he really was just full of cheese.

"Oh, you don't wanna kiss me?" he teased.

"No, I really don't."

He fell silent for a while, in fact it was abnormal for him to be this quiet.

"Aido?" I found him sat on the floor in the dark, I joined him and searched for his face.

He was looking down at the floor with a sad expression.

"Are you ok?"

He nodded and looked away.

"Aido don't be like this, this isn't you."

"You don't like me." He pouted.

"I ..i do. I really do." I blushed.

He looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"But you are always avoiding me and being horrible."

"Because I don't really know how to act around you, plus you can be annoying." I joked.

"I guess." He sighed unhappily.

I took a deep breath and put my head on his shoulder, "But you're a good friend."

He turned his head to me and I felt his lips on the top of my head, he kissed it and leaned his head on mine. "I am in love with you."

I bit my lip nervously, he was serious, Aido was serious!

I lifted up my head and he looked at me with curious eyes.

"What?" he whispered.

I looked into his blue eyes and I could feel myself falling in love with him, I pressed my lips to his and he reacted by kissing back more passionately, his hands pushed into my hair and we got carried away, he gently laid me on the floor and we kissed, his tongue tracing my lips and down my neck. I shivered with excitement.

"Aido." I gasped, his teeth scratched my skin and I smelt blood, his tongue lapped up the blood and groaned with desire.

"I love you, I love you." He whispered as he kissed my neck all over, moving back to the blood, he licked away and I arched my back, he knew I was in a frenzy and he chuckled.

"Do it Aido." I gasped.

He groaned and his teeth sank into my neck, he suckled the blood, I bit my lip harder and saw the eerie red glow of his eyes. I didn't care, he moved his hand down and stroked the bare skin of my leg. He stopped and licked his lips. Hovering above me he smiled gently and kissed me.

The door opened and Shiki raised an eyebrow at our position and the aroma of my blood in the air.

"Maybe they need a little longer." He called to the others and shut the door again.


	4. Zero

"Zero?"

"But he's not even here." Takuma stated.

The door flew open violently.

"Who's in trouble?" Zero pointed his gun, then realized nothing was wrong.

"Ah, there he is!" Aido smiled.

"You." Zero growled pointing the gun. Yuki suddenly grabbed me and Zero and locked us in the closet.

We stood for ages ignoring each other, I sighed and moved about and stood on something.

Zero grunted and I felt cold metal against my head.

"I'm sorry Zero, I can't exactly see well in here." I explained nervously.

He sighed before lowering his gun.

"I really am sorry. I guess you wish It was Yuki in here." I sighed.

I liked Zero, he was so sad all the time, I just wanted to hug him and tell him everything was ok. He knew I liked him, in fact everyone did.

"No actually. I'd rather it'd be you I guess."

"But you were going to shoot me!" I squealed. It made no sense for him to say that.

Silence then he laughed. Zero actually laughed, I moved closer so I could see him, he looked down at me a smile on his face. He looked stunning, I bit my lip. He smiled still, leaning closer to me, his lips moved against mine and I took advantage and turned it passionate. He groaned as I pressed myself against him pushed against a wall and entwining our tongues.

"I can't believe I haven't kissed you before." He huskily whispered.

My heart flipped with happiness and we deepened the kiss.

"You ok in there?" Someone shouted from the other side of the door, we stopped and Zero regained his breath before replying.

"Yeah, we're fine." He sounded serious as he normally was, but I could see in here with him he was smiling and winked.

"Are we?" I asked him grinning.

"Don't you feel safe with me?" he smirked.

I laughed, "No. Put you gun away and I might."

He blushed and cleared his throat, "That's not my gun."

My eyes widened, oh my lord…..

He suddenly laughed, "No, it is my gun."

I hit him jokingly, "Zero."

"You don't think I'm the type to do it in a closet do you?" He asked, his lips close to my ear, sending pleasuring shivers down my spine.

I looked up at him nodding jokingly.

"You want to?" he suddenly asked seriously his eyes filling with blind lust.

Again my jaw dropped, "Zero!"

He laughed, "Haha, ok, ok," he hugged me close, "Somewhere else then."

"Stop it Zero." I blushed.

"Meet me later." He said, stroking my cheek.

I nodded, he smiled gently and kissed me before the door opened.


	5. Kaname

"Kaname?" I gasped.

His dark eyes drifted over to me and he smiled gently, I looked at Yuki who was actually sat wide eyed and mouth open in shock.

"Are you ok with this?" I whispered to her. She looked up and squealed.

"Oh, my, god!" she beamed, "Go!" she smiled, and pushed us in the closet locking it behind us.

"You have ten minutes guys!" Aido yelled from behind the door.

I shied away from Kaname instantly.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I just don't like the dark much," I felt him tense, "I know strange for a vampire right?" I laughed nervously.

"It is indeed." He smiled gently.

We stood in awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"Why would Aido make us do this?" I sighed.

"Its Aido." He shrugged, "Why, don't you like being in here with me?"

He was closer than I thought, I could feel his body warmth and his hands casually now and then brush against mine.

"No, it's not that I's just.." I tried to think of something to say, "I just.."

Kaname's hips were pressed against mine his lips so close, every word he spoke tickled my lips.

"Just?" his eyes darkened, both our breath seemed to quicken and teenage hormones were raging.

"Just thought, that.." He was too distracting, "that it was random."

His lips against mine spoke, "I agree. But I like it."

His mouth was then open and his lips pressed to mine, hard and soft, salty but sweet. My hands went in his hair, his were on either side of my face, every inch of our bodies were pressed hard to each other. His tongue lightly traced my bottom lip and I cheekily fought him off with mine, I felt him smile and he fought back winning and entering my mouth touching every inch. Surprisingly I heard him moan a little and it made me weaker. Everything grew quicker and his cool hands slid up my shirt and he caressed my skin. I felt his chest, hard muscle and defined lines, exactly what I had imagined. Just as his fingertips touched the small of my back and just under the top of my skirt, we heard a bang on the door.

"Two minutes Guys!"

We calmed down, I was trying to get my head around the fact that I had been making out with Kaname. He smiled at me and chuckled lightly.

"Well, that was interesting."

I nodded. It really was.

He came up close again and put his lips to my ear, "We should do it again sometime."

The door opened and everyone looked in to see me and Kaname just talking. Aido pouted, "Boring."

As we went to sit back down Kaname winked and I blushed. That was the best ten minutes ever!


	6. Takuma

"Takuma?"

He beamed and stood immediately, taking my arm like a gentleman and guided me into the closet. They locked it behind us. My heart started to beat frantically. I like Takuma a lot.

"Ten minutes Guys!" Aido shouted.

Takuma was in front of me looking down at my face, "Only ten?"

I blushed, "I guess, you wanted longer?"

"Well, ten is not enough to talk, kiss and discuss a date is it?" He asked seriously, raising an eyebrow.

Kiss…

"Um, if we do it fast?" I suggested.

"But what if I wanted to kiss you longer?" he teased.

"Um, well.." I stuttered, he was getting closer to me.

"Guess we'd better skip the talking?" He proposed, before I could say anything his lips pressed against mine, getting more passionate by each breath we took and he let out a lustful groan. "defiantly should skip the talking."

He pushed me on the pile of cushions laid on the floor and suddenly he was on top, I knew Takuma was confident but I imagined him to be shy about this sort of stuff. He dipped in his tongue and touched every inch of my mouth, I felt like I was about to explode with pleasure. I couldn't believe this was happening.

"Takuma.." I tried to talk but he wanted to kiss more, after a while he stopped and pushed back my hair.

"What, my lover?" he asked breathing heavily.

His lover?

"Um, I..i just think we shouldn't do this if..if when we leave the closet we are just going to be friends. Because it would really hurt me."

He stroked my face lovingly, "I would never kiss you like that and not want to do it again and again."

"..?" I stuttered but he placed a finger over my mouth.

"Shh, so we are lovers." He whispered. "And everyone shall know."

I couldn't help but smile and kiss him, which started off another kissing frenzy. His hand slowly traced my skin on my leg, then creep up and up.

"Tak!" I gasped.

He stopped and smirked, "Sorry, got carried away." He stood and sorted himself out, holding out his hand to help me up, I took it and straightened out my clothes and hair.

"So you will come back to my room later?" He asked, a cheeky smile on his face, I giggled and hugged him.

"I'll think about it..lover."

The door opened and Shiki and Aido stood with disappointed faces.

I grinned and blushed and Shiki smiled, he would know what his best friend would be up to.


	7. Shiki

"Shiki?"

Shiki looked up Pocky in mouth and eyes wide with surprise.

Yuki giggled and pushed me into the closet, Shiki willingly followed. The door closed and Aido stated that we had ten minutes.

We stood in darkness for a while.

"Pocky?" I heard him say.

"Sure." I felt chocolate reach my lips, "I was in need of chocolate, thanks."

"Can you see?" He asked.

I was baffled, "Um, not well."

I ate my Pocky and suddenly felt a tongue trace the chocolate off my bottom lip. Shiki gently slid his arm around me and I made his face out in the darkness, he smiled and kissed me.

"Wow, um Shiki?" I wanted an explanation.

"You ate my last Pocky, if I'm going another six minutes without anymore then you owe me." He smirked.

"Shiki!" I accused teasingly, "I didn't think you would use me that way!"

He chuckled and I felt his lips again, this time I kissed back, he slid in his tongue and searched my mouth for traces of chocolate. I was in heaven, I love this game.

"Maybe we should go on a date." He suggested, "I mean after this, we can't just stay as friends."

"We can't?" my mouth hung open surprised.

He shook his head, "You really think I would kiss you like this and not feel anything for you?"

"I guess not." I had a sudden overwhelming joy wash over me.

"Then be my lover." He kissed me passionately as if to persuade me.

It worked, I nodded and kissed him back, my hands in his hair and our tongues entwining, he lifted me up against the wall and he pressed harder against me.

"Maybe we should save ourselves before we get carried away." I murmured, not really wanting to.

He looked right in my eyes, his were misty and full of lust, "If you're sure."

I bit my lip, Shiki smirked and kissed me before letting me down and sorting ourselves out.

Aido opened the door and his excited face turned to a pout. "Seriously? Nothing? "


	8. Yagari Toga

Yagari Toga

"Yagari?" I gasped, "But..but."

A knock came at the door, we all stared at it Aido was the only one who moved and answered.

"Ah, Yagari. You came." He chimed happily.

My heart seemed to stop and I lost my breath. He was here?

His long black hair covered most of his face, his eye-patch made him more secretive; he intrigued me.

"Only because Headmaster Cross said I should spend more time with my pupils." He murmured, if you closed or eyes or even looked away from him when he spoke, you would think it was Zero speaking.

"Ok, well in the closest with you." Aido pushed Yagari into the dark small room, everyone then turned to me. "Come on, you're not scared are you?"

I shook my head, I wouldn't let Aido know he had succeeded in scaring me, no way. So I joined the vampire hunter in the closet and the door shut.

"Ten minutes!" Aido yelled.

It was quiet for a while till I heard Yagari sigh, "So we just stand here?"

"Um," how could I explain the rules of this game to my teacher/vampire hunter? "It's a stupid teenage game, you have ten minutes with a person and basically you can do what you want without anyone knowing."

Yagari chuckled, "And I thought it would be 'hide and seek'."

"Really?"

"No, I was being sarcastic." He lit a cigarette, heavily puffing on it, was he nervous?

"I am nineteen." I stated, "I'm an adult."

"Of course you are," He snickered, "Just."

I put my hands on my hips, "Well how old are you?"

"How old do you think I am?" he turned to me, his hair flopping in his face, his eyes smouldering.

I caught my breath and I looked at him closely, "I'd say about thirty, been as Zero is seventeen."

He pretended to choke and cleared his throat, "Thirty?"

"Oh, too old?" I made an apologetic face, how old was he?

"I'm twenty-six I'll have you know." He shifted and I noticed he was close to my side.

"Twenty-six isn't that old." I acknowledged.

"I know." He whispered, it sent a shiver down my spine, he had said it so close to my ear it made me feel numb in places. "We don't have long left you know."

I frowned thinking he couldn't see but he chuckled lightly and moved even closer, "You're disappointed?"

I stood wondering what to say back, but he had already moved in front of me and suddenly I had my back against the wall and his face looking down at mine. I watched him closely as he had one last drag of his cigarette and he crushed it against the wall behind me. Even though you could only see his one eye, it seems it still had the same effect that two have, he oozed with masculinity and it made me tingle.

"Maybe, I could give you the best four minutes in here then those teen boys out there could in ten." He huskily whispered.

My heart beat sped and I noticed my chest was heaving to keep up with my rapid breath intakes.

He smirked and leaned closer, "You can object until…3" His lips got closer, his eye darkened with lust, "2…" I could feel his breath on my face and I panicked what to do. "1.."

Lips pressed to mine, gentle and warm, he waited for my response before kissing me again, I felt the rush of adrenaline and kissed him back, our lips met again and again, becoming more rushed feeling harder. He slid his fingers lightly down my back and I shivered with desire, this was wrong to do this not only with a teacher but a vampire hunter. But it also gave us that spark of excitement.

"Two minutes guys!" Aido shouted and chuckled.

Yagari looked up at me and lifted me up against the wall pressing himself harder and entering his soft tongue it explored my mouth and I arched my back slightly. He seemed pleased with himself and his hand very slowly traced the inside of my leg and stopped just before I widened my eyes at where he was heading.

"When you're older." He huskily chuckled and let me down.

I pouted and he smiled, Yagari actually smiled at me, I sighed and shook my head. How surreal.

The door opened and we stepped out to wide eyes, Yagari simply lit another cigarette and left.

"Well?" Yuki asked, her eyes so wide they could pop out.

"Nothing happened." I sighed and turned to get a blood tablet.

"Oh, ok."

"If nothing happened then you might want to pull your skirt down at the back." Aido grinned at me and winked. I blushed and straightened out my skirt.


	9. Kaien Cross

This chapter plus Yagari's are here because of special requests :) so remember if you want one like this done for you please Inbox me and i will happily write one for you.

And please note that i wrote this as a reader's point of view, it makes it more realistic :D

* * *

><p>"Kaien Cross?"<p>

"Yes?" A voice sang happily from the door.

Headmaster was stood in the doorway, "You called for me?"

"Um I i.." I stuttered.

Aido chuckled, "Headmaster just on time!" He pointed to the door of the closet, "Please play our game with us."

Headmaster Cross cheered and blushed happily, "Oh, you want me to play with you? What an honour!"

I blushed, I felt kind of embarrassed that I got headmaster Cross instead of one of these guys, I looked at Shiki laid out sexily on the sofa, Takuma in a tempting position with a book in his hand.

Kaname stretched out his dark hair in his face looking up with his gorgeous eyes, Aido leaning against the wall his cute boyish smile enticing me, Kain and his bored look made me want to make me want to give him attention, then I look to Cross, stood in his granddad clothes and big glasses. I sighed disappointed.

We walked into the closet and Aido shut the door, "Ten minutes."

I leaned against the wall, bored.

Great what was I going to do in here with Headmaster Cross for ten minutes?

"Well, you seem happy." He stated, "Didn't want me did you?"

"No, well I'm sorry but, it is a teenage making-out game." I sighed, giving him an apologetic smile.

"I know." He whispered, "Maybe this would be better for you."

He pulled off his big brown woollen jacket , his glasses, untied his hair and he smiled, and I was shocked, it was almost kind of sexy.

He stood there, his blonde/brown hair long and hanging down in his eyes, and all along underneath his granddad clothes was vampire hunter black uniform. He looked younger, looked slightly like an older Zero with blonde hair.

"Better?" He asked, his voice lower than usual, it was husky.

I nodded, "You're not thinking about kissing me are you?"

"Wasn't that the point of this game?" He smirked. Leaning close and looking down at me as if he was checking me out.

"Headmaster!" I squealed.

He pressed a finger to my lips, "Kaien. I'm not Headmaster like this."

He traced his fingers across my chest and I shuddered slightly, this was strange, I looked up at this older Zero.

"I'm a man just like those hormone filled guys out there." He whispered, "Even Zero." He smirked then, he must know I liked Zero. "I know." He smiled, "So just pretend."

He pressed his lips to mine and I gasped but as I did Kaien's tongue entered, I caught his eye and he smirked, just like Zero. I gave in with the image of Zero on my mind. I got carried away and pushed my fingers in his hair and clutched him closer to me. My hormones running wild I bit my lip as I felt his lips give a trail of wet kisses along my neck to the top of my breasts.

"Opening the door soon!" Aido shouted.

I gasped and looked up at Kaien who winked and smiled, "Well that went ok."

He let me go and got dressed up as 'headmaster' the door opened and I blushed instantly.

I sat down next to Yuki and headmaster walked straight to the door, "Thank you for letting me play."

As soon as he left everyone looked to me for answers, I just smiled. My lips are sealed.


	10. Inportant The Game Info

**Hey girls, this story is set for you as if you were in it yourself, so it's an OC with the VK boys. **

**The OC has no name, it's never mentioned, but you can add your name in where ever to make it more realistic. There is no other pairings, just OC (You) and the VK guys ;)**

**Any confusion please PM me**


	11. Ichiru

Hey! Thankyou all for your reviews :) they keep me going and coming up with new ideas. This is Ichiru which was requested!

I'm so pleased to hear that you all like this; i was worried that it would seem a bit too 'forward' but to 'put yourself' into a story like this can be a good change :) so please keep reviewing :D

* * *

><p>"I got Aido?" I frowned, I heard giggles and looked up at the others.<p>

"Poor you." Yuki giggled.

"I don't want to go in there with you either!" Aido folded his arms and raised his nose in the air.

Ok, that hurt considering I actually like him, I just dropped the bit of paper and stormed out and nearly ran down the hallway.

How could he be so mean and just presume I didn't like him?

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a dark room, he pushed me against the wall and revealed his face.

"Zero?" I whispered.

"No!" It's me, Ichiru!" He growled, I sighed with relief, it was only Ichiru thank God.

"Oh sorry! What are you doing here?" I asked, he sighed in frustration and stepped back a little.

"I was looking for Zero, I thought you might have been him. The night class are busy aren't they?"

I nodded, stupid horrible Aido. He see my eyes fill with sadness and glisten with tears.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice was strained, like he wanted to care but couldn't.

"Yeah, I just.."

He lifted up my face so he could see me better, "Just..?"

"Aido doesn't like me." I broke down into tears, I tried to do it gently so no one would hear.

I heard Ichiru sigh with disgust and he held me to calm me down, "You don't need him or any of those others."

I felt his arms tighten around me and his lips go to my ear, "If ever you need anyone, I'm here for you. You have been so nice to me. Please take my blood whenever you need."

I gasped and looked up at him, "I can't drink your blood Ichiru, I'd feel horrible."

He smiled softly and shook his head, "Please don't." he leaned in closer to me, feeling his breath on my neck; "I want it."

It sent shivers down my spine, in a good way, it made me tingle with excitement, made my heart race. He wanted me to bite him. Did he like me?

"Please understand that if you do need blood, I am here." He looked into my eyes, he meant it as well, he really did.

"What if Zero finds out?"

He frowned, "He won't do anything, I promise he won't hurt you." He held me close again.

I felt brave, I had to ask.

"Ichiru? Do you like me?" I tried to speak louder but it sounded like a whisper.

"You are very important to me." I felt a hand slide up to the back of my neck under my hair, he made patterns with a finger, it tickled but felt so nice.

"Ichiru.."

Suddenly I felt soft lips pressing against mine, I gasped but immediately responded by kissing him back, where had this come from? How did we get to this point? He pushed his hands up into my hair and pulled me closer our lips together and tongues entwining. Suddenly there was footsteps outside in the hall we stood still and listened, they grew louder but faded. Ichiru stroked my cheek lightly and nuzzled my neck, I bit my lip and wound my arms round his neck keeping him close.

"You have no idea how lonely I have been.." he whispered.

"I'm here for you Ichiru. Always."

He looked up at me with emotional eyes and brought his lips back down on mine again. Raw emotions, hormones and passion was flying everywhere, tongues entwined, I was pushed hard against the wall as he lifted me slightly.

"Ichiru." a voice sounded.

We stopped and straightened ourselves out before looking back at Zero.

"I'm sorry Zero-kun." I bowed.

He ignored me and glared at his twin, "I'll guess you'll find me later?"


	12. Want a prequel? Extra Special Chapter

**Who wants a prequel?**

** I have had so many views on this story as well as a few reviews, I would be happy to write up another. If you have any suggestions/ideas/demands then please review or PM me! **

**I'm willing to write anything (within reason) and look forward to your ideas!**

**Give me ideas for a title, OCs, places, games, happenings, pairings and certain kissing scenes. Persuade me to put YOU in the story with your fave VK guy.**

**The sooner you give me ideas the sooner you will have your story.**

* * *

><p><strong>I have an extra little story for you for just being awesome and reading my story:<strong>

"Shiki AND Takuma?" I gasped.

"Is that even allowed?" Yuki asked, worried for me.

Aido laughed, I frowned because it sounded like an evil laugh; he had this planned all along!

I looked over to see Takuma and Shiki completely calm about it, I stared at them knowing my mouth was wide open with surprise and disbelief.

"I can't be in there with both of them!" I nearly squealed, "and why don't you two look bothered by this?"

Green and light blue eyes met mine, uncaring and bored, not fazed by any of this.

I felt someone push me towards the closet, I didn't protest I was too busy glaring at the two. I stood arms crossed in the dark as the two boys joined me and the door closed behind them.

"This is stupid!" I moaned, still frowning at them. "How can you not be angry?"

They looked at each other before returning their eyes to me, "Do you not like us?" Takuma asked with a sad voice; playing the hurt card.

"I do like you of course ..." I stuttered, I was nervous now, they obviously_ wanted_ to be in here.

Shiki leaned against the wall beside me, Takuma tilted his head to the side letting his blonde hair flop in his eyes, my heart fluttered, how could he be so hot? Shiki sighed before finishing off his Pocky and turned towards me.

"I know this is strange, but you know we both like you, this seemed to be the only fair option." Takuma said, even though I was watching Shiki, he was so close to me I had to keep an eye on him.

"You both like me?" I asked, "Wait, you want to share me? Is that what you're saying?"

Shiki's mouth turned up at the corner as if he was about to smirk but he opened his mouth slightly and licked the remaining taste of chocolate off his bottom lip, it was a sexy gesture and it made my stomach feel like it hit the floor, and bounced back up again.

"If you agree of course." Continued Takuma, I turned back to him and found he was closer, his hand above me pressed against the wall, I let out a long breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Share? How?" I eyed him suspiciously, what did they have planned?

"I have you one day." Shiki began.

"And I have you the next and vice versa." Takuma finished.

This was crazy. Takuma, the vice dorm president and the hot model; Shiki wanted to both be my lovers? I couldn't think properly, my brain was muddled.

Shiki leaned his head against mine, "Been as we are already close friends, the three of us get on very well, we thought it might work."

I felt his breath on my neck and I shivered, his nose nuzzled in the crook of my neck and I tingled, he started to plant little kisses.

Takuma's hand brushed against mine, I felt his fingers slide so that we were holding hands, he smiled gently and his green eyes lit up. Did he see my acceptance? The confusion sliding away and my carefree nature took hold. Who cared? I was young, it wasn't like I was going to marry them both. It was their plan, so if anything went wrong, it was their fault. I nodded happily to myself and Shiki looked up so see why I was nodding.

"Sorry I was talking to myself." I blushed, his eyes seemed to laugh and he put his hand on the side of my face.

"Cute." He said simply.

Takuma pulled me forward by the hand and he bent down, his face inches towards mine, his lips just skimming me and he let out the softest moan before kissing me. I was shocked at first but it was soon replaced with pleasure. Shiki was still leaning against the wall and I suddenly became paranoid. I pulled away and felt my cheeks go hot, I knew I was probably bright red, but I was hoping they couldn't see so well in the dark. My hope was wasted.

"Aww look Shiki, she's blushing again, how cute." Takuma said softly, he turned me around and I faced Shiki. I felt Takuma back off and Shiki held out his hand for me, I took it cautiously and walked to him, he watched me carefully before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine, I instantly tasted chocolate, his lips hastily kissed me like he had waited for such a long time, his hand went to the back of my head and I felt his silky tongue enter.

"Ok guys times up!" I heard Aido shout and I panicked, Shiki was still kissing me hungrily.

As the door squeaked open Shiki returned to his lazy stance, and Takuma smiled happily at everyone.

Aido looked carefully for any signs of any 'messing around', he obviously sensed something as his smile grew bigger each second.

"Ah ha! He happily raised a hand in the air in triumph, "You kissed her! Didn't you?"

Yuki's eyes widened "Both of you?"

Shiki exited the closet and sat down next to Rima who was giving him a 'what did you do?" look. Takuma turned and winked at me before going back to his manga, I sat and felt something dig in my leg, there was a note slipped into my skirt pocket, I looked about before I read it; **Meet us in our room later to discuss this further**. If only everyone knew..

* * *

><p>I'm sorry if you didn't like my extra chapter it was very brave of me to put it on here :( but if you did then thankyou!<p> 


	13. Rido Request

Here's the requested Rido chapter that a couple of you had asked for :) enjoy it and don't forget to review!

* * *

><p>"I'm not playing." I said, looking at all the happy faces around me, they annoyed me so much.<p>

"But it'll be fun." Yuki tried to convince me, Yuki was the only one I could remotely tolerate but even that didn't help convince me.

I shook my head and left, it was really dark out now and cold I grabbed my coat and snuggled it tight before opening the large doors to go outside, the wind was strong but I forced my way through it; there was no way I was staying in this building any longer.

I walked along the path amongst the trees, maybe I should just go to the academy library out of the way.

"Hey."

I turned and found a long figure stood against a tree, his black hair was wild it fluttered about in the wind.

"Huh, a pureblood?" I asked, I was more curious than scared.

He smirked and beckoned me towards him amongst the dark in the trees. It was colder here and the wind whipped my hair around.

"A pureblood, Shiki's father in fact." He smiled, it wasn't a friendly one either.

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry." I wasn't scared of this opposing vampire, he was a pureblood anyway so I had to show respect.

"What's a pretty girl doing out here in the cold?" He leaned closer and for some reason I felt comfortable and relaxed.

"I didn't want to play their stupid game." I muttered.

"Game? I like to play games." He bared his teeth and smiled ; "Maybe we should play."

"Um, well i.." I was a little scared now, fear growing inside, I now realized who he was; Rido.

"Well? Let's play!" He chuckled darkly.

He moved his hand up to my face and tilted my head sideways, he pressed his lips to my neck and I felt his tongue slowly trace my artery, I began to breathe heavily and panic a little, he laughed lightly before moving his lips to mine, he was demanding and eager.

I was kissing Rido! How did this happen?

"Such soft lips." He whispered, his strong, bigger build pinned me to the tree and he smiled. "Maybe you should be my next wife. You have such hatred within in you. I can teach you to use it."

I looked at his handsome face and I was mesmerized before I knew it I was agreeing and kissing him more.

We all knew Rido was a womanizer, his past and his intentions, could I really be a part of that evil?

His hands was suddenly on my legs and pushing gently up my skirt; I widened my eyes, this was crazy. His mouth went to my neck again, and he licked away at a soft spot.

"Let's see if you qualify for taste, shall we?" He smirked before his teeth went into my neck, a sharp pain struck me and I gasped, he sucked at the puncture and he moaned as he greedily fed. He was taking too much and I began to feel faint.

"Beautiful taste." He murmured when he let me go he watched me lean against the tree for support, I had to gain back my strength.

I stood up straight and stared at him; what did he want now? He smirked again before kissing me.

"I'll be back for you." He grinned in a playboy way before his eyes looked above me and he vanished.

The tree behind me above my head cracked and the top fell; I backed away and collapsed onto the path.

"Are you ok?" Takuma ran to me and checked to find any wounds, he only found the bite marks on my neck.

Kaname stood watching me; did he know what Rido had said to me?


End file.
